Vampyre
by CrimsonDreams14
Summary: Sometimes your life is out of your hands. One girl finds this out all too soon. Tis the way of the vampyre.


_( Disclaimer I own nothing except Lillian. She's mine. No touchie.)_

_Author's Note-Hi! I'm so excited it's my first time posting a story to this site, so I'm sorry if things aren't exactly the best they could be I'm still trying to learn how to use this site properly. Oh just so you know, this Remus has nothing to do with Remus Lupin of Harry Potter. I just liked the name, so I used it. Hope you enjoy the story! Please review-I'll give you a cookie! Oh, and a big thanks to _Aleng _for giving me my first review. I hope this format is easier to read. I'm still trying to learn how to use this site properly. Enjoy!_

Vampyre

The moon shone brightly in the heavens that fateful night, casting sinister shadows over the weather-worn path, I Lillian Wilson, rode upon. My horse shivered slightly due to the unusual nip in the summer breeze. I allowed one hand to release its tight hold on the reigns and let it rest on the mare's neck, reassuringly petting it. Just another half-mile and I would be home. Although, I could not understand why I was in such a hurry to get there. In my long absence both of my parents had died of smallpox; a dreaded disease in my country. Many of my friends and neighbors had already fallen victim and died from it. I was the only one who fled, the only one who had chickened out. Guilt would surely never leave me for my unruly selfishness. My only pleasure was knowing that I would not be left to starve in the streets. My parents had no male children, so they had left me everything. At least a nice warm home would await me uponmy arrival.

Up ahead, I saw the forked road where I was to make the turn toward my town. However, right before I was to make thatturn, a huge deadly wolf blocked my path. My horse screamed aloud, mad with terror. I held on for dear life, knowing that if I fell off, I would have no weapon to protect me from the horrifying creature. It stealthily advanced keeping his eyes riveted on me. My horse backed up as well. Then, as suddenly as he came, he lunged at us. Instinctively, the mare took off running as quick as a lightning bolt down the other path. I heard a sickening crunch as the beast, unable to stop in time, hit a tree.

However, I bothered not to look back. I couldn't look back even if I wanted to, for I was desperately trying to control my poor horse. That wolf had scared it so badly that it would not even listen to me. It ran as if possessed. I just could not make her stop! Jumping off her back was an impossible action because of her speed. The forest and trees all around would prove a most bloody landing. Sadly, there was nothing I could do but hold on tight and try to calm her down. I petted her and talked to her for hours before she finally collapsed with exhaustion. Shakily getting off, I silently thanked God for not allowing her to run off a cliff.

I stroked her nose for a moment and then looked at our surroundings. We were deep into the forest that boarders or village. Many have ventured through here and have never returned. Because of this, no one dared enter the trees since then. Therefore, no one would be able to help me. It was too far to walk all the way back and fetch some help from the village. And who's to say anyone would help me since I had left them all during the great epidemic. Then there was the matter of the wolf. If there was one, then there must be more. They did live in packs after all. I decided to walk on further and see where the trail lead. Perhaps it would lead to another small village. I had to try. The moon lay crouched hidden behind some thick clouds, so it was hard to see exactly where I was going. This made me worry that I would not be able to find my way back.

I was just about to give up when I saw a large shape looming out from behind the trees. Curious, I slowly approached it. When I was three feet from it, I could finally tell what the shape was. I had found a house! Sheer joy crept through me as I realized that someone would be able to help me. I ran over to the door and gasped when I discovered that the door was left ajar. Remembering my good breeding, I knocked anyway just to be polite. No one answered. I called out that I was in need of help, but still nothing. Disappointment swept through me as I realized that the manor must have been abandoned years ago when I noticed a soft glow coming from inside one of the rooms. All manners forgotten, I boldly stepped inside.


End file.
